That night
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: One night can change your whole life forever and when you least expect it, that night has come.


Title: That night  
  
Author: Eowyn-Faith  
  
E-Mail: eowyn_faith@yahoo.de  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Classification: Romance   
  
Summary: One night can change your whole life forever   
  
and when you least expect it, that night has come.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Save the plot.   
  
Harry Potter is not mine or any of the other characters for that matter. They were invented by the wonderful Mrs. J.K. Rowling. DREAMER belongs to Ozzy Osbourne.  
  
Thanks: Thanks to Britta for betareading.  
  
Note: I know that they are a bit out of character, but hey, that's what Fanfiction is made of.  
  
*****************************************************   
  
***********  
  
THAT NIGHT   
  
***********  
  
The arena lights went down just as she found her seat. Glancing at the empty seat next to her, Hermione felt a moment's sting of the loneliness that she knew so well. Since Harry and Ron had their own life and families she felt more lonely then she had ever felt before.   
  
Life after Hogwarts was lonely.   
  
She was lonely.   
  
She shrugged out of her coat as the stage lights illuminated the stage and the crowd began to applaud   
  
and cheer. The sight and sounds around her lightened   
  
her mood and she leaned back in her seat and awaited   
  
Ozzy Osbourne to take the stage.   
  
He didn't disappoint with the melodies and harmonies   
  
washing over like an old friend and by the time the   
  
intermission came, Hermione found herself relaxed and   
  
thoroughly enjoying herself.   
  
GAZING THROUGH THE WINDOW AT THE WORLD OUTSIDE  
  
WONDERING WILL MOTHER EARTH SURVIVE   
  
HOPING THAT MANKIND WILL STOP ABUSING HER SOMETIME   
  
AFTER ALL THERE'S ONLY JUST THE TWO OF US  
  
AND HERE WE ARE STILL FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES  
  
WATCHING ALL OF HISTORY REPEAT ITSELF  
  
TIME AFTER TIME   
  
The lyrics were so true.   
  
After graduation Hermione had remained in Hogwarts,   
  
she was now a teacher.   
  
Everytime she was lonely she went up the Astronomy Tower. Sitting where they had used to sit. It had been a wonderful time back these days, but like he had said at their graduation it had just been a school romance, nothing made for eternity. His words had broken her heart. Hermione still loved him. She would never stop loving him.   
  
I'M JUST A DREAMER  
  
I DREAM MY LIFE AWAY  
  
I'M JUST A DREAMER  
  
WHO DREAMS OF BETTER DAYS   
  
When she closed her eyes she remembered the love they   
  
have shared during their last year in Hogwarts.   
  
Many times she was caught dreaming by another   
  
professor.   
  
Professor McGonagall just smiled when she caught   
  
Hermione with the dreamy look on her face. What had   
  
Professor McGonagall once said: "You will never forget your one true love and when he is your soulmate, he will come back to you, one day."  
  
Hermione hoped that Draco had been her soulmate. She   
  
missed him like crazy.   
  
A single tear ran down her cheek as she remembered   
  
the day he left her, it had been four years ago. She   
  
would never forget the words he had said to her.   
  
*I am sorry Hermione but it isn't working out the way it should, it was never meant to last. It was nice with you but it is over between us.*   
  
I WATCH THE SUN GO DOWN LIKE EVERYONE OF US  
  
I'M HOPING THAT THE DAWN WILL BRING A SIGN  
  
A BETTER PLACE FOR THOSE WHO WILL COME AFTER US . . .  
  
THIS TIME   
  
A touch on her shoulder drew Hermione out of her   
  
reverie and she looked behind her, angry that she had   
  
to drag her attention away from Ozzy Osbourne and her   
  
favorite song, it had been their song.   
  
I'M JUST A DREAMER  
  
I DREAM MY LIFE AWAY  
  
I'M JUST A DREAMER  
  
WHO DREAMS OF BETTER DAYS   
  
Silverish gray eyes met hers and a hand held out to   
  
her made her forget every word of the song surrounding her. It was like she had been hypnotized by the eyes. Hermione placed her hand in his and he pulled her up into the aisle, his arms suddenly surrounding her waist, her own arms finding their way around his neck.   
  
"Draco" she whispered.  
  
"May I have this dance, Mia?" he whispered in her ear   
  
as their bodies found the rhythm and swayed together,   
  
so closely pressed against each other.   
  
It was like the four years they had been apart had   
  
been erased from their memory, forever.   
  
YOUR HIGHER POWER MAY BE GOD OR JESUS CHRIST  
  
IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER MUCH TO ME  
  
WITHOUT EACH OTHERS HELP THERE AIN'T NO HOPE FOR US  
  
I'M LIVING IN A DREAM OF FANTASY  
  
OH YEAH, YEAH, YEAH   
  
"I missed you so much. Can you forgive me for leaving   
  
you? For hurting you with words I was forced to say by my father?" Draco didn't wait for her response, he was pulling her further into his arms. He wanted to hold her and never let her go anymore. They had lost so many years.   
  
Tipping her chin up with his finger, he enjoyed being   
  
devoured by the sensuous depths of her eyes, content   
  
to spend the rest of his life in their reflection. He   
  
could stand the wait any longer; his control was now   
  
totally lost and he dipped his head toward hers,   
  
grazing her lips hesitantly with his own.   
  
IF ONLY WE COULD ALL JUST FIND SERENITY  
  
IT WOULD BE NICE IF WE COULD LIVE AS ONE  
  
WHEN WILL ALL THIS ANGER, HATE AND BIGGOTRY . . .  
  
BE GONE?   
  
Her lips were soft and willing, her mouth welcoming   
  
his own. Hermione's hands were fastened around his   
  
neck, and Draco's were tangled in her hair.   
  
The kiss became more demanding and more passionate.  
  
They both felt the connection; the way their bodies   
  
had that magnetic pull.   
  
After breaking the kiss for air, he looked deep into  
  
her eyes and saw the same feelings being reflected   
  
that were shown in his - love.   
  
I'M JUST A DREAMER  
  
I DREAM MY LIFE AWAY  
  
TODAY  
  
I'M JUST A DREAMER  
  
WHO DREAMS OF BETTER DAYS  
  
OKAY  
  
I'M JUST A DREAMER  
  
WHO'S SEARCHING FOR THE WAY  
  
TODAY  
  
I'M JUST A DREAMER  
  
DREAMING MY LIFE AWAY  
  
OH YEAH, YEAH, YEAH   
  
"Tell me I'm not going to wake up and find this was   
  
all a dream" Hermione said.  
  
"If you're dreaming than so I am. I love you, Mia."   
  
THE END  
  
******  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. 


End file.
